Naruto traines the Tonika kids
by otakufan375
Summary: Naruto comes across Tonika village and met the same kids he came to know back then. The kids wanted to become ninja and Naruto offered to train them


Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage of the leaf village found himself in Tonika Village again. He was just passing by after completing a mission. He looked around the village and remembered the time he spent here. It's been four years since the fourth great ninja war had ended. The village was destroyed by Kabuto but over time it has finally been rebuilt.

"This place sure brings back memories" Naruto said

Meanwhile there were four kids who were enjoying their time around the village and they stopped when they saw a familiar figure wearing an orange jumpsuit. Miina, the youngest, was the first one to react. She started to run towards the figure.

"Naruto nii-chan!" Miina said

Everyone else started to run towards Naruto and started to shout his name as well. Naruto heard the cries of some kids and they sounded familiar too. He turned around and saw that it was the four kids he met the last time he was here. They all looked the same except they were a little older.

"Well, it's nice to see all of you again" Naruto said

Sora, the second youngest, spoke up first.

"How are you Naruto-nii chan?" Sora asked

"I've been well. It looks like that all of you have been doing well" Naruto said

Leo, the third oldest, spoke up next.

"Everything been great ever since you helped everyone out back then" Leo said

Faz, the oldest, spoke up next and told him some exciting news.

"Hey guess what?" Faz asked

"What?" Naruto asked

"We've decided to become shinobi" Faz said

"Really?" Naruto asked

Lando, the second oldest, spoke next.

"We were so amazed by the sight of shinobi fighting that we decided to become shinobi" Lando said

"That's great to hear! I'm sure all of you will become great shinobi one day" Naruto said

They all looked down and Naruto noticed the gloomy looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked

"There's no one who's willing to help us with our training because there aren't very many people in this village who fight" Leo said

"I see" Naruto said

Naruto then got an idea.

"How about I train all of you?" Naruto asked

They all looked up with shocked looks on their faces. Miina spoke up first.

"You'll really help us?" Miina asked

"Of course! I'll send a message to the leaf village and tell them that I'm going to be gone for awhile" Naruto said

"Thanks, Naruto-niichan" Sora said

Naruto took the kids to the spring where Kabuto was first encountered after he defeated Pain, the leader of the Akatsuki.

"Alright, now it's time for the first lesson and that lesson is to climb trees" Naruto said

"Climb trees? How's that gonna help us?" Leo asked

"You need to climb the tree without using your hands" Naruto said

"Without using our hands? Is that even possible?" Faz asked

"Of course it is. Watch me" Naruto said

The children watched as Naruto went over to a tree and they were taken aback when they saw him walking up the tree without using his hands.

"Amazing" Leo said

"You think we can do that?" Lando asked

"If you practice then you should be able to get it eventually" Naruto said

"Alright! Let's do it!" Leo said

Before Leo could take a step Naruto stopped him.

"Hold it" Naruto said

"What is it?" Leo asked

"I need to explain the method of this exercise" Naruto said

Everyone kept their eyes on him as he explained how to do this exercise.

"You need to put the right amount of chakra in your feet if you want to scale the tree. It needs to be perfectly balanced. If it's too weak then you'll fall off and if it's too strong then you'll be pushed off" Naruto asked

"Then how do we know what the right amount of chakra is?" Lando asked

"That's the purpose of this exercise. You need to figure out what the right amount of chakra is that can allow you to stay on the tree" Naruto said

"Alright everyone let's give this exercise a try" Leo said

Naruto watched as the kids tried to climb the tree. They kept falling down over and over again. Naruto kept encouraging them to keep trying. He told them to never give up. He also told them that if their will is strong enough then they'll succeed. After a few hours they still couldn't do it. Naruto could tell that they were exhausted and decided to call it a day. He told them that they could continue this exercise again tomorrow.

The next day Naruto was at the spring again and the kids showed and Naruto had them start again. The kids were able to get it right after 5 minutes.

"We did it" Miina said with a smile

"Now were that much closer to becoming shinobi" Lando said

"Alright now for the second lesson" Naruto said

Before he could continue Sora raised her hand to ask a question.

"What is it Sora?" Naruto asked

"Why did you get us to where swimsuits?" Sora asked

The four children were wearing swimsuits on Naruto's orders.

"Well, the first exercise is walking on water and it can take a while to master it. So I'm having you wear swimsuits so your clothes won't get wet" Naruto said

The children nodded at his explanation. It made sense that he would make them do this.

"The second lesson is to walk on water" Naruto said

"Oh! I remember that we tried to do this while we were in the hot spring" Faz said

"That's right and this exercise is more difficult than the tree climbing exercise" Naruto said

Naruto started to explain on what they should do to walk on water.

"What makes this exercise more difficult is that the amount of chakra that's needed to stand on water changes constantly" Naruto said

"It changes? Then how do we know what the right amount of chakra is?" Sora asked

"Well, like I said during the tree exercise. The more you practice then the better you'll get" Naruto said

Naruto instructed them to give it a try. The kids did what they were told and tried to walk on the water. All of them fell down in the water. They swam back up and tried again. They've been trying for hours and Naruto noticed that it was getting dark and told them to call it a day.

The next day the kids showed up and continued the exercise and they were able to get it down after 10 minutes.

"We did it!" Sora said

"It took a while but we can finally walk on water" Faz said

Naruto looked at the kids with a smile on his face. He decided to have them use their newly enhanced chakra control to see what kind chakra nature they had.

"Alright the next one is very simple and that's to find out what your chakra nature is" Naruto said

The kids looked at him with confused looks on their faces.

"What's chakra nature?" Miina asked

"Chakra nature is basically a chakra element that everyone possesses" Naruto said

"An element?" Leo asked

"That's right. There are 5 chakra elements. Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Lightning. Those are the five the basic chakra natures" Naruto said

"So how are we supposed to figure out what our chakra nature is?" Lando asked

Naruto dug into his pouch and pulled some paper.

"With these of course" Naruto said

"Paper" Faz asked

"This is special type of paper that's extremely sensitive to chakra and it's made from a special tree. Basically what you have to do is channel your chakra in the paper and it will tell you what your chakra nature is" Naruto said

"But how will it tell us what our chakra nature is?" Sora asked

"If your chakra nature is wind then the paper will get sliced in half, if it's fire then the paper will erupt in flames, if it's water then the paper will get wet, if it's earth then then the paper will crumble and if it's lightning then the paper will crinkle. Allow me to demonstrate" Naruto said

Naruto took a piece of paper and channeled his chakra through it. The paper sliced in half.

The kids were amazed that a piece of paper was capable of telling you what your chakra nature.

"I want to know what my chakra nature is first" Faz said

"Hey! That's no fair!" Leo said

"It can't be helped since he spoke up first" Lando said

Naruto handed Faz the paper and told him to channel his chakra in it. Faz did what he was instructed to do and the paper crumbled away. Faz now knew that his chakra nature was earth. Lando went next and channeled his chakra in the piece of paper. His paper crinkled and that told him that his chakra element was lightning. Leo went next and channeled his chakra through his paper. His paper caught on fire and that told Leo that his chakra nature was fire. Sora was next and channeled her chakra through her piece. Her paper got sliced in half which told her that her chakra nature was wind. Miina was last in she channeled her chakra through her piece of paper. Her paper got soaking wet and that let her knew that her chakra nature was water.

"Alright so Miina is water, Lando is lightning, Leo is fire, Faz is earth and Sora is wind" Naruto said

Naruto helped them with their ninjutsu. All of them were able to learn some jutsu of their respectable element.

"All of you have gotten a lot stronger. It might be possible for you to get a second chakra nature" Naruto said

"We can get more than one chakra nature?" Leo asked

"Yes, if you can train hard enough then it's possible" Naruto said

It was Naruto's last day and he told everyone to go to bed except for Miina because he wanted to talk to her.

"What is it Naruto-niichan?" Miina said

"Miina, I remember back then that you were able to sense evil intent" Naruto said

"Yes, it was a surprise" Miina said

"Now, I'm convinced that you're sensory type" Naruto said

"What's a sensory type?" Miina asked

"A sensory type is someone who can detect chakra and they can tell if that chakra is good or evil" Naruto said

Miina thought about it and she was starting to think that she was actually a sensory type because she been able to sense chakra ever since that incident with the hole.

Naruto also told them about kekkei genkai and that it was possible to combine tow chakra natures together to make another new chakra nature. He also told them the importance of being a shinobi. After two more days it was time for Naruto to leave. He also explained the concepts of ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu.

"Do you really have to leave?" Miina asked

"I need to go back home" Naruto said

The kids thanked him for the lessons that he gave them. Before Naruto left he told the kids one last thing before he left.

"You know we have a ninja academy in the leaf village. If you really want to become full-fledged shinobi then I suggest you come to the leaf village and enroll in the academy" Naruto said

The kids looked up and watched as Naruto left. They shouted their last words to Naruto before he was out of sight.

"WE DEFINETLY WILL COME AND BECOME SHINOBI!" They all shouted


End file.
